Enemy control glitch
The Enemy control glitch gives you the ability to control the enemy for one turn. This can be used to disarm them or in many other ways. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Glitch Place a Mine anywhere on the field. When an enemy unit walks onto it, while they are taking damage, reset your game. When you continue your game, it shows the enemy being damaged again, and then you can control your enemy units. Use this to make them discard all of their items, retreat, or attack units that you want to level up, you can also get Dart to talk to Fargus for you in the chapter The Port of Badon in Rekka no Ken. If you want weapons that only enemies have then look for an enemy with a green item (if they die, you get that item). Use the mine glitch and control the enemies. Trade the item wanted to the enemy that has the green item. The item wanted wil become green. Then just kill the enemy and you will get the item. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Glitch Start chapter. Turn off animation; this is not completely necessary, but makes the glitch much easier to pull off. Place any character by an action tile*, and make sure that they are in enemy range AND have no weapon, or cannot kill the enemy in one turn. Then during the enemy phase (when an enemy attacks, they have to be on an action tile), when or a bit before an attacking enemy fades to gray, turn off the power and reset(you don't have to be perfect, but after the fight and before another enemy moves is close enough). When you have started up the game again and have resumed the chapter, the enemies turn should have stopped, as if it were your turn. You should be able to move the cursor onto the enemy units and move them around. Now you can have them drop items/fight/move/access the Supply Convoy. * Action tiles are tiles like the cracked burning tiles, found on Two Faces of Evil and the Lagdou Ruins(floor 9), or where a snag starts, such as on River of Regrets and Ancient Horrors. A very useful tactic with this glitch is to imitate the "Hammerne" effect using the Gorgon eggs or any other monster that has a glowing green slot that indicates it will drop an item when killed. Move your lord character next to a Gorgon egg, or a monster with a glowing slot, and make sure you have the item you want restored to perfect condition in your convoy. Move another character, it can be anyone, to a spot next to an action tile, and on the enemy phase, trigger the Control Enemy glitch. Now click the cursor onto the Gorgon egg/monster with glowing slot, and select 'Supply' from the list of actions. If you are using a Gorgon egg, select 'take' from the Supply options, and then take the weapon(s) you want restored, although you MUST leave the first space empty, or put something that you are willing to waste in it's spot. When the Gorgon hatches, the first item that it held will be discarded, but the other items that it took from the supply will be restored. Perform the glitch again, and order the Gorgon to select 'Supply' from the list, and then select 'give' to return your newly conditioned weapons. On the other hand, if you are using a monster with a glowing slot, force the monster to select 'Supply' and then take one weapon only. End the turn, and then kill the monster, which will now have the item from supply glowing green, and you will receive your weapon with full usage. This tactic can be used to restore any item, including the Hammerne itself, to new condition. This means Myrrh's dragonstone, elixirs, and any staves, tomes, or weapons, including the Sacred Twins. Trivia The enemies, most having no character portrait, display arrows and letters rather than a face during trades. After a boss has been selected, the Boss's face will appear with the colors glitched and a couple of the arrows cutting through the image. On the Final Chapter of Rekka no Ken, Light, If Nergal's Ereshkigal is traded, some of the front pixels on his battle sprite will be cut off, and moved to the back of his sprite. This suggests that the Dark Druid animations are linked to the weapon. An enemy who holds Ereshkigal and cannot use dark magic (the Sage, namely) can use Ereshkigal without a Dark Magic level. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones if the glitch is used to obtain monster weapons, they can be wielded by anyone, but without a dark weapon level, they lack animations. If the "Stone" magic is obtained this way, any character can train with dark magic. With enough use (and enough stone magic), they can build up to other dark magic. Category:Glitches